


The AI

by BodhiTree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Everybody Lives, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), ghost!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BodhiTree/pseuds/BodhiTree
Summary: Tony returns as a Ghost but everyone thinks it's his Hologram AI.Eventually deciding to come back to land of the living.





	The AI

**Author's Note:**

> Again a fix-it story coz I am a sucker for those.

The first time he appeared as a ghost, the mourners were almost gone. Only the core avengers and Rhodey remained, helping Pepper out. Morgan and Happy were out feeding the Alpacas. He had appeared in the living room .."Um.." he just said looking around. He was so confused. His body felt extremely light and airy.

Pepper was sitting tiredly on the dining table while Steve and Bruce were cooking. Rhodey was sitting quietly on the porch. Thor was taking a walk in the woods.

"Pepper.." he said hesitantly as he took a step towards her. Again, he did not feel the weight of his footsteps. They jumped a little and looked at him. Pepper gave him a sad smile but did not react. He tried again.."What's going on..What..What happened.. did Thanos.."He could not complete the sentence as his voice hitched. Still with that sad smile , Pepper answered him. "We won Tony. You were so brave out there..so.so incredible..I love you.." she said that last part with a sob and Rhodey came inside and hugged her.

Tony noticed her using the past tense. What was happening. He walked over to Bruce and Steve, and whispered quietly to them. "Bruce, Cap.. what's happening. I don't feel anything. I feel so light..Is Pepper okay.." He trailed off doubtfully as Bruce exchanged glances with Steve. They ignored Tony as Bruce spoke.."Wow, Tony really did perfect the AI technology. Well no surprises there.. he did invent time travel!" As Steve gave Tony a proud smile filled with grief. Steve said "Do we respond to him naturally. Or speak in clear simple sentences ? Wow .. this..this is so incredible.. "

Tony stood there completely baffled. Why were they speaking about him that way and standing right in front of him and ignoring him. "He is Tony. He would have gone all out on this AI. Because it's him. The AI adapts and learns with each interaction it has. And to come off more naturally, see how he has all the emotions and voice perfected out." Bruce said. "Not to mention, the moving 3D hologram. It as if he is really walking and talking to us..!.. Oh Tony.. how much we miss you" Tony was officially freaking out and he slowly backed away.

Right away he knew he was dead and they were mourning for him. And more importantly they thought he is an AI.! He walked over to Pepper and put her hand to her face, or at least tried to. It went right across. "No..No..Pep..please", he muttered. Pepper was saying.."It's okay Tony, hey look at me. You are fine. I love you. Morgan is fine. See everyone is here. We did it Tony, we won.. ". Tony backed away slowly and slipped quickly out of the house..

\--

For some unknown reason Tony still hadn't told anyone that, he was not an AI hologram, but he was a conscious entity (A ghost, his mind whispered). He did not want to freak anyone out, especially Morgan. His daughter had been afraid to even be in his presence. As he could not touch her to give her a reassuring hug or a kiss. But slowly she started giving him timid looks and smiles. Soon enough, Tony spent most of his day playing with Morgan and telling her bed time stories. As a ghost, he never really grew tired and he could chase behind Morgan and his Alpacas and his other animals. He felt like a child again. Carefree and happy. Pepper and the Avengers were really astonished by Tony's genius. This Hologram felt so real. It's responses, it's words, everything was completely Tony. But here was a man, who invented Time Travel, so they just took it in a stride.

Bruce and him had chats about Science and he usually had some good natured arguments with Steve. Steve who had initially decided to stay in the past, Tony had convinced him not to do so and telling him to let go. Last he had heard, Steve was happily dating someone from his support group.

Pepper and him chatted late into the night everyday, as Tony curled as close to Pepper as he could. He felt safe and happy around her.

At night he went exploring. He could fly even faster than his iron man suit and could literally go to any place he wanted. He had learnt to turn himself invisible as well.

He visited Peter one day when he came home from school. In a Deja Vu sort of moment, he waited for him in his bedroom. Peter opened the door and screamed and Tony frantically hushed him. Eventually Peter calmed down and Tony was trying and failing to hug him close. Tony had decided on the truth. He was a Ghost and not an AI as everyone had assumed. He did not know why he had become a ghost, but he was extremely happy that he was. Peter was crying and laughing and did not know how to feel. "Could..could Dr Strange help..He is a wizard.. he should know about all these things..!"

It was now 3 am in the night, and Peter and Tony had sat up talking late. At his suggestion, a hope surged within Tony. Why not. And the wizard owed him one. Then and there, they decided they would visit Bleecker Street. So at 3:20 AM,

Peter knocked on Dr Strange's door. There was grumble at the other side as Dr Strange finally opened the door. He was sleep mussed. He was in Pajamas and his salt and pepper hair were in a mess. But upon seeing Peter his sharp eyes frowned. Then he saw Tony and understood. He ushered them in.

Ghosts were not a specialty of Stephen. But there were books and spells regarding them. He had made them tea and they talked. With a sad laugh, Tony explained how everyone thought him as just an AI projection. Although they talked to him and took his advise, they spoke to him as though they would speak to Jarvis or Friday, but with little more emotion. Stephen nodded. He could sense Tony's powerful aura and energy radiated off him. Usually ghosts were almost unnoticeable as they tended to not mingle with the living. Perhaps due to the power of the stones, Tony was different. His spirit seemed to be infused with some amount of power from all the stones. He felt sad for Tony and decided to help him.

"I will of course demand a fee." Stephen said. Tony sighed relieved. "Look Doc, you can have my entire fortune, but I want to get back into a body. I want to fly around in my suit, be with Morgan and Pepper. Hug Peter.. " At that he gave a soft smile to Peter.

Stephen gave him a devilish smile, which looked downright scary to Tony "Hmm.. what use is money to a man with no material interests.. What I demand is a sacrifice.." Tony balked and Peter became afraid.. " Sacrifice of your time. You will spend some time with me here in the sanctum. I am not going to lie, I am going mad all alone in this place. Wong too has gone back to Kamar-Taj and evil seems to have taken a break and I am _bored_. Peter you are welcome too. In fact I request it. Tony you can get Morgan and Pepper too, if she is interested.. Look I know this is selfish of me but.. " Tony held up a hand to stop Stephen in his rambling and simply smiled and nodded. "I would love to Doc". And Peter too said "Of course Dr Strange. ! That would be really awesome!"

\--

Eventually Tony would find a body for his spirit. The newly alive Tony had constant outer dimensional magic coursing through him, thus making his abilities limitless. He could now play with Morgan for real and be with Pepper and shower her with kisses all he wanted.

He still visited the wizard regularly, ever grateful and looking forward to their meetings with glee. They had become friends. He loved to annoy Stephen and arguing with him gave him lot of satisfaction.

He showered Peter with gifts and technology and spoilt him as much as Morgan. So much so that May and Pepper decided to intervene and have a chat with Tony.

Steve and his relation too improved. As the Avengers initiative was active again, they were back to being close friends and team mates. He teased Steve about his new found love and watched amused as this serious man turned all red and shy.

Bruce and him were inventing again, back to being the Science Bros. Thor dropped in occasionally and once he came back with a very much alive Natasha. He had brought her from Valhalla.

Tony was finally happy and at peace. He had everything he could ever want and more. He never did tell them how he had come back and that in fact he was never an AI. Letting them believe that Tony had in fact developed a near perfect AI which could replace a human.


End file.
